Bonding veneer sheets in an end-to-end relation is accomplished by forming tapered edges on the sheets and gluing the tapered edges together. The tapered edges are formed by, e.g., a scarfing machine as illustrated in the above-identified patent application. The scarfing machine has anvils that bend or tilt the edges of the sheet so that a saw that is parallel to the plane of the sheet will produce the desired beveled edge.
While this machine will accurately produce the beveled edges on the veneer sheets, on occasion a sheet will be fed to the machine that the operator (or scanner) determines should not be scarfed and the operator does not have the ability to divert that sheet from being scarfed short of shutting the machine down. An objective of the present invention is to provide the means whereby sheets of veneer being fed into the machine can be selectively passed through the machine without being scarfed or beveled.